Unlike Any Other
by Shadapadaboo
Summary: Long Waited Companion Peice to AVIAPHOBIA.      Looking back on his child hood, Spock has no regrets.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOTOWN STAR TREK, ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO CBS, PARAMOUNT PICTURES AND THEIR AFFILIATES. CREATED BY GENE RODDENBURY. I OWN NO PART PAST OR PRESENT IN THIS FRANCHISE**

A/N:

I finally feel I am able to write this… It's almost been a year since I wrote Aviaphobia, and I am still getting a new person adding it to their favorites it almost every week.

This was _GOING _to be my victory dance for Finishing "The Broken Watch"… but... YEAH

The format I'm using is from a Mr. Sherman Alexie, Um… I still don't know the proper name of this format….

So, I decided that the Long Awaited Companion Fic was due…So I Present to you-

**Unlike Any Other**

_Power and beauty,_

_Those words describes a star._

_But, for the human soul,_

_There are no words thus far._

I Must share that Vulcans while, measuring their education system in 'Grade Levels', their system bears virtually no resemblance to that use by humans. So as I tell you of my youth, I will Give you the ages that you your self gave me, in your own telling.

I allow myself to be opened to you, there is no point in hiding myself from the one who knows me best.

**Age 6**

This is an odd age for me to begin, you see, children of Vulcan are educated in a sort of dance. Through this dance we learn the value of coordination and working as a unit. Of course, it is a quite clumsy endeavor, Vulcan children are still, after all children.

But it was during my lessons that the class realized I was different. It would be illogical to say I 'sensed' the change, but there is no other way to describe it. It was as if my participation was not valued to the same degree as my fellow classmates.

Outside of these lessons was when the children from one level above me began paying visits to my station, and attempting to illicit an emotional response.

It seems, that just as you, I was set apart from my peers at birth. I Spock, would be an eyewitness to how a race dedicated to the application of logic, could become the tools of social injustice, and racial bigotry.

I voiced this, and I was slapped.

No child should suffer this, no being should ever face persecution for their birth right, for I was of two worlds, but neither seemed to want me.

**Age Seven**

The slap delivered by Visar was the first and last physical altercation for sometime. The children seemed to prefer verbal harassment, believing they could do more harm to my 'weak' human soul.

Of course their approach was effective, I had no proof of their treatment, they were far too intelligent to allow teachers to view their tormenting. I was far too, dare I say, Proud to admit they were harming me. I feared that my mother would cause a scene and bring my father shame, and I feared telling my father that I felt anger and rage every moment of their speeches, that he may view me as less of a Vulcan.

I should have never allowed my self to fear, but in those days I believed it kept me safe.

**Age Eight**

This year I discovered that, I against the belief of the medical personal who aided my development, not only was I as intelligent as the average Vulcan child, I was also capable of telepathic feats.

Of course as all Vulcans I was limited by touch when my walls were at full force. This was a constant, due to the harassment from my peers. (To allow myself to ignore them by slipping into the first meditative plane, was a normal occurrence.)

Because of this discovery, my Father was quite, satisfied. It meant my pending bond with T'pring would be successful.

After our delayed bonding, I realized I had no chance of forming any sort of amity with my classmates.

It seemed I could hide nothing from my mother, and on evening I explained my social situation, and she pitied me. I never wished to burden her again.

**Age Nine**

I too shattered the nose of a boy in my grade level. But he insulted my mother, and that was completely unacceptable.

Never insult the outcast, when it involves the one being who accepts him.

Strangely this was also the year I received a Sehlat… I now wonder if the occurrences were in any way linked…

**Age Ten**

I would say nothing truly developed this year. But that would be a lie.

You see, after that physical altercation, I had immersed myself in my studies. And this is how I came to love science. Most Vulcans find science a most logical pursuit, for it is based in logic. Yet I find fascination in the truth of the universe, and the mystery it still holds.

I once looked at the stars, and dared to wonder what it would be like to visit earth, it was my other home was it not? I wondered if they would see me as Vulcan, as the Vulcan children viewed me human. I allowed my self to believe they would.

**Age Eleven**

I took my first trip to earth, alongside my father. We attended a formal dinner and lecture.

I was correct in my assumptions, one man smiled at me and told my mother, "I would ask if he was yours if I hadn't seen you pregnant with him."

Another told her, "Not a trace of human in him is there?"

My mother smiled knowing the truth, and during our voyage home, I had hoped to visit again. And vowed to become perfectly logical, that when I returned, they would never know.

**Age Twelve**

Nothing truly note worthy occurred, except for the fact I prevailed over my tormentors in a joust of Logic. Of course they did not let up… They truly possessed an emotional streak….

**Age Thirteen **

The direct form of tormenting ceased, and the psychological increased. I did not wish to be effected, but being only half Vulcan made that attempt more difficult.

I knew I could never be accepted here, yet it hurt. But all emotions were illogical.

**Age Fourteen , Fifteen, Sixteen, Seventeen, Eighteen and Nineteen **

This grouping is much larger than yours. But I must admit, mine could be generalized as well.

You see these years were spent attempting to please my father, more so than the previous years of my life.

These were spent studying for The Vulcan Science Academy. While Finishing my Duration at the Vulcan Academy of Science. They are Different Jim, do not try me, I graduated only one.

**Age Twenty**

I took a stand for my dual heritage, and refused admission to the Vulcan Science Academy.

Of course with this action I displeased my father, something I had strive to avoid my entire life, I accomplished by a very deliberate action.

I did not regret it, nor do I regret it now. I never could.

**Star Fleet Academy**

Here, I became a true Vulcan, at the same time lost myself, with the obsession of being perfectly logical.

I met my first friend, It saddens me that she wished it to become more.

It was in My last year as a teacher that I met _you_, My other Half, and I found that I could never be truly _me_ unless I acknowledged my human half…. But I believe that story tells itself.

A/N:

Whooo! I can't believe I actually wrote this!

Ok, for some things I used stuff from the Shatner Verse.. And Some Content even came From the Official Novelization of The 2009 Movie…

Other Stuff( Which makes up the other 99% of it) I just made up because I am awesome…

OMG THIS IS THE SAME LENGTH AS _**"AVIAPHOBIA" **_

XD BTW Jim's is addressed to Spock, it was always intended that way. Spock just seemed to have more direct comments to Jim, than Jim had to Spock….

Please Review!

_(This has been 1862 words from Phronima's Power)_


End file.
